The present invention relates generally to a connector and, more specifically, to a combined fiber optic and electric connector which is coupled to a cable containing both metallic conductors and optical fibers.
In a typical fiber optic connector member or connector half, the optical fibers of the cable coupled to the connector member are terminated to ferrules which are slidably mounted in a support member in the front of the connector shell. Some form of spring means is provided in the connector member resiliently urging the ferrules forwardly in the support member so that when the connector member is engaged with a mating connector member, the ferrules will be urged rearwardly against the force of the spring means whereby the forward faces of the ferrules in the mating connector members are assured of being maintained in firm abutting relationship. Since the ferrules shift rearwardly when the mating halves of the connector are interengaged, it is necessary to provide in the connector shell a flex chamber which allows the optical fibers to bow or bend. Such a fiber optic connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,742 to Corrales. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,744; 3,966,299 and 4,102,561 also disclose fiber optic connectors embodying flex chambers for the optical fibers therein.
Since an optical fiber is a straight column, a flex chamber of substantial length is required in order to allow the fiber to bow to the extent necessary to accommodate rearward shifting of the ferrule in the connector support member yet maintain the bend radius of the bowed fiber sufficiently small to minimize radiation losses through the fiber. As a consequence, excessive connector lengths have been required to preclude high bend losses. If the connector is utilized with a cable containing both metallic conductors and optical fibers, the problem of providing adequate area in the flex chamber for bowing of the fibers is increased due to the metallic conductors which must also pass through the chamber to be terminated to contacts mounted in the support member of the connector. Furthermore, with the flex chamber containing both metallic conductors and optical fibers, there is a risk that the metallic conductors may press against the optical fibers thereby damaging the fibers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a combined fiber optic and electrical connector in which metallic conductors of the cable connected thereto are prevented from pressing against the optical fibers in the flex chamber, and the fibers are arranged in such a manner to allow controlled buckling thereof in a flex chamber of relatively short axial length.